FM05 GC6 Workshop
18 July 2005, , UK ---- A one-day Workshop on Monday 18 July 2005 at the [http://www.csr.ncl.ac.uk/fm05/ FM05 Formal Methods Conference], Newcastle upon Tyne, UK, 18–22 July 2005, organized by the GC6 Committee. The British Computer Society (BCS) generously sponsored this event. See speakers/titles below. The [http://www.fmnet.info/programme.pdf programme] and full [http://www.fmnet.info/proceedings.pdf proceedings] (2Mbytes) are also available. This was Workshop 3 on the Registration Form of the FM05 conference and was located in Beehive 221. Please note that you may register independently of the main conference if you wish. Main organizers/chairs Paul Boca (Secretary of the [[BCS-FACS|BCS Formal Aspects of Computing Science]] Specialist Group) helped with the organization of the Workshop and his attendance was supported by BCS-FACS. General information The [http://www.ukcrc.org.uk/ UK Computing Research Committee] has been discussing how best to advance computing research; they held a workshop in in November 2002, which produced seven proposals for grand challenges in computer science. This workshop was part of a series that brings together international researchers to discuss the [[GC6|sixth challenge on Dependable Systems Evolution]], which was inspired by the challenge of the [http://doi.acm.org/10.1145/602382.602403 Verifying Compiler]. The long-term aim of the project is to produce a coherent software engineering tool-set based on formal principles, to aid in the development, deployment, and evolution of dependable systems; and to submit the tools to convincing large-scale evaluation on a heterogeneous range of challenge codes. The aim of this particular workshop was to produce an authoritative account of the current state of the art in strong software engineering tool-sets, and their application to systems that have been deployed in practice. Topics of interest include the following areas: * Tools: descriptions of existing tools; capabilities and limitations; comparisons with other tools; plans for extensions; integration of tools. * Applications: experiences of strong software engineering; scalability; application domains, including all areas of dependability and evolution. * Position papers: theoretical issues, levels of assurance, suitable exemplars, future technologies, annotated bibliographies, technical problems and obstacles. We may base a survey article on the accepted papers and workshop discussion. Speakers and titles Links from titles below are to slides where available or further information otherwise. See also introduction. * Dines Bjørner, DTU, Denmark '' Domain Engineering '' * Michael Butler, University of Southampton, UK '' Refinement of an Automatic Refinement Checker '' * Patrice Chalin, Concordia University, Canada '' Are Verifying Compiler Prototypes Matching User Expectations? '' * Rod Chapman, Praxis High Integrity Systems, UK '' Can we SPARK it? Well we'd like to, but...'' * David Crocker, Escher Technologies, UK '' Verifying Compilers for Financial Applications '' * Massimo Felici, University of Edinburgh, UK '' Modelling Safety Case Evolution: Examples from the Air Traffic Management Domain '' * Joseph Kiniry, University College Dublin, Ireland '' Supporting Multiple Theories and Provers in ESC/Java2 '' * Cliff Jones, University of Newcastle upon Tyne, UK '' Technical Challenges for Verification in Design '' * Colin O'Halloran, QinetiQ, UK '' Ariane 5: Learning from Failure '' * Tony Hoare, Microsoft Research, Cambridge, UK '' The Ideal of Verified Software'' * Lawrence Paulson, University of Cambridge, UK '' Integrating Interactive and Automatic Theorem Provers: Status and Prospects '' * Peter Sewell, University of Cambridge, UK '' Specification and Testing using a General-purpose Proof Assistant: TCP, UDP and Sockets in HOL '' The programme and proceedings (2Mbytes) are available. Information about a new UK VSR-net (Verified Software Repository) Network was also be given at the Workshop, starting in September 2005 for three years. ---- Maintained by Prof. Jonathan Bowen Last updated 11 April 2009 Category:Meetings Category:2005